Delta 134
Special Notes to Players Known Issues *Dragons and players with the Istarian Army Knife cannot gather confectioner resources. *Icons for confectioner resources and formulas are not fully setup yet. Added *ADD: Cooking Tables and Cauldrons will now give a bonus to Preparing and Cooking skills. *ADD: Millstones and Distillery will now give a bonus to Preparing skill. *ADD: Cilantro and Cumin Seeds added to Fillet as purchasable resources. *ADD: Cilantro and Cumin are processed using the Confectioner Herbs and Spices formula. *ADD: More rare garnishes added to Istaria: Mandrake, Bitterroot, Mint, Nightshade, Star Anise, and Rosemary *ADD: Halibut has been added to Istaria. *ADD: Additional confectioner meal formulas added to Fillet: Journeyman Basic Appetizers and Journeyman Advanced Appetizers *ADD: Beginner, Journeyman, Expert and Master Cooking Knife formulas to Fillet. *ADD: Adamantium spawns have been added to Istaria. *ADD: Diamonds spawns have been added to Istaria. *ADD: Cleaned up Umyarr's treasure tables. Changed *CHANGE: Mixing Spoons, Baking Spatulas and Buckets all cap preparing and cooking skill as appropriate for the tier of the tool. *CHANGE: Updated Guard Kerrak's persistant dialog to use the Sslik dialect, as well as dialog in quest Kion Militia: Carry Warnings to Other Militias. *CHANGE: Increased the bonus quantities of Seafood when gathering fish. *CHANGE: Periado the Veteran's adventurer level now accurately reflects his actual combat experience. *CHANGE: Moved Mackerel spawns near Carmo closer to the coast *CHANGE: Cooking Knives now cap the Preparing skill as well as the Cooking skill. *CHANGE: Mithril Cooking Knives now cap Cooking and Preparing at a skill level of 1050. *CHANGE: Umyarr is again harvestable for Adamantium when he has been slain. *CHANGE: Tibur the Travertine Golem now has increased armor and pierce resistance. *CHANGE: Umyarr the Golem King now has slash resistance. *CHANGE: Wisps now have tainted essence as loot in varying percentages. *CHANGE: Clay Scoops can now be equipped with either the earthencraft or preparing skill. *CHANGE: Istarian Fungus Caps, Blood Fungus Caps, Browngill Fungus Caps, Buttercaps, Roughcap Fungus Caps, Shadowstem Fungus Caps, and Stonespore Fungus Caps can now be gathered by a Harvest Knife or Tanning Blade. Fixed *FIX: Added Preparing skill to Gatherer school at 10 per level *FIX: Altered Confectioner to get Preparing at 8 per level *FIX: Sweet Condensed Milk now requires sugar *FIX: Confectioner Herbs and Spices now uses Unrefined Sugarcane instead of Sugarcane Stalks to make Sugar. *FIX: Confectioner Doughs now properly requires the Mixing Spoon *FIX: Lowered the skill requirement for Minnow Oil in Confectioner Oils & Sauces *FIX: Tomato Basil Sauce now requires Rubbed Basil instead of Sliced Peppers *FIX: Prepared Fruits formula is now associated with the Preparing skill *FIX: Processing pumpkins now requires preparing skill and proper quantities. *FIX: Confectioner Dairy Products uses Preparing skill *FIX: Gathering Apples with a bucket now uses the Foraging skill, not the Quarrying skill *FIX: Added a bonus when gathering apricots, apples, banana, blueberries, cranberries, grapes, lemon, juniper berries, dates, pears, raspberries. strawberries, white grapes *FIX: Gathering blueberries, grapes, juniper berries, raspberries, strawberries and white grapes now uses a bucket. *FIX: Blight effect will now display at proper size on Blighted Thornwood, Blighted Snowy Elm, Blighted Maple and Blighted Elm trees. *FIX: Spelling error in "Ground Berley". *FIX: Quest "Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot" no longer requires a piece of Ambrosia I to complete. Sslik NPC dialog updated to use the correct dialect. *FIX: Iron Cooking Knife will now use current skill when equipping. *FIX: Confectioner Marinades formula now requires a Preparing skill of 1 to scribe. *FIX: Black Pepper Berries can now be gathered with a Foraging skill of 1. *FIX: Fillet the Confectioner Trainer now expects coin for his wares instead of tokens. Category:Delta